


Hands

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Fluff, I Ship It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: My first time writing for this ship and this fandom.   Be gentle, dear readers and enjoy :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this ship and this fandom. Be gentle, dear readers and enjoy :=)

******

Frankie Drake prided herself on getting things right, on figuring out what people were going to do before they actually did it, it was why she was so good at her job. But every once in a while someone or something threw her for a loop; someone did something out of character.

Take Mary Shaw for instance—dedicated morality officer, sweet, kind, caring, funny, bit awkward and naïve. Not the type of person that Frankie would expect to suddenly kiss her. She couldn’t really remember how they had gone from chatting over some warm tea to Mary lips on her own, who said what, or even what, exactly, had been said to lead up to this moment, but Frankie was the one who started the kiss, that much she knew, but now, to her great annoyance, she couldn’t figure out what to do with her damn hands!

She was left laying on her own sofa, Mary’s warm weight atop her, with her hands left up and out from her body, like she was surrendering (which, in a way, she was).

Mary, by contrast, seemed to know exactly what to do with her hands, namely put them everywhere on Frankie’s body that she could reach, her hands smoothed up Frankie’s side, fingers combed through her hair, stroked across her face, her throat, leaving goose bumps in their wake, and all Frankie knew was that she never wanted this to end.

Except that it did.

Breaking apart for air, she and Mary stared at each other.

“Oh,” Mary finally said “s, sorry,” she stammered out “guess I got a little carried away” she muttered sheepishly, which seemed to break the tension because they both laughed, grinning stupidly at each other, and suddenly Frankie knew what to do with her hands.

Reaching out, she gently cupped Mary’s face, smiling as Mary easily leaned into her touch.

“It’s OK,” Frankie whispered “nobody’s perfect”

“It is?” Mary asked shyly.

“Yeah,” Frankie nodded "it is"

“Well, in that case,” Mary began “can we do that again?”

Frankie laughed, reaching up to loop her arms around Mary’s neck, pulling her close.

“Definitely” she grinned.

Yes, sometimes people threw her for a loop, but this time she didn’t mind, not in the least…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
